bandaifandomcom-20200216-history
Ultra Hero Series
Ultra Hero Series is a figure series created by Bandai focused on Ultra-Crusaders, and it was a subline for Ultra Monster Series. The figure began releasing at 1986 till 2013. All total of figures is 40 figures (Not including EX). In the middle of 2009, the figures were resculpted with new packaging style. List of Toys 2000's releases #Ultraman #Zoffy #Ultraseven #Ultraman Jack #Ultraman Ace #Ultraman Taro #Father of Ultra #Mother of Ultra #Ultraman Leo #Evil Tiga (Released as Ultra Hero EX in the new series) #Ultraman King #Ultraman 80 #Ultraman Great #Ultraman Powered #Ultraman Neos #Ultraseven 21 #Ultraman Zearth #Ultraman Shadow #Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type) #Ultraman Tiga (Sky Type) #Ultraman Tiga (Power Type) #Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) #Ultraman Dyna (Miracle Type) #Ultraman Dyna (Strong Type) #Ultraman Gaia (V2) #Ultraman Gaia (Supreme) #Ultraman Agul (V1) #Ultraman Agul (V2) #Ultraman Nice #Dark Ultraman Tiga #Ultraman Cosmos (Luna Mode) #Ultraman Cosmos (Corona Mode) #Ultraman Cosmos (Eclipse Mode) #Ultraman Cosmos (Future Mode) #Ultraman Cosmos (Space Corona Mode) #Chaos Ultraman #Ultraman Justice (Standard Mode) #Ultraman Justice (Crusher Mode) #Ultraman Legend #Astra 2004's releases #Ultraman Nexus (Anphans) #Ultraman Nexus (Junis Red) #Dark Faust #Dark Mephisto #Ultraman Nexus (Junis Blue) #Dark Mephisto Zwei #Dark Zagi Andro Melos series #Andro Melos #Andro Wolf #Andro Marus #Andro Fraul 2005's releases #Ultraman Max #Ultraman Xenon #Ultraman Max (With Max Galaxy) 2006's releases #Ultraman Mebius #Ultra Father (With Brother Mantle) #Hunter Knight Tsurugi #Ultraman Hikari #Ultraman Mebius (Brave) #Ultraman Mebius (Burning Brave) #Ultraman Mebius (Phoenix Brave) #Fake Ultraman Mebius #Ultraman Mebius (Infinity) Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth special releases #Chaosroid U #Chaosroid T #Chaosroid S 2009's releases The 2009's releases comes with new packaging #Ultraman #Zoffy #Ultraseven #Ultraman Jack #Ultraman Ace #Ultraman Taro #Ultra Father #Ultra Mother #Ultraman Leo #Astra #Ultraman King #Ultraman 80 #Ultraman Great #Ultraman Powered #Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type) #Ultraman Tiga (Power Type) #Ultraman Tiga (Sky Type) #Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) #Ultraman Dyna (Strong Type) #Ultraman Dyna (Miracle Type) #Ultraman Gaia (V2) #Ultraman Gaia (Supreme) #Ultraman Agul (V1) #Ultraman Agul (V2) #Ultraman Neos #Ultraman Zearth #Ultraman Cosmos (Eclipse) #Ultraman Cosmos (Luna) #Ultraman Cosmos (Corona) #Ultraman Justice (Crusher) #Ultraman Legend #Ultraman Nexus (Junis Red) #Ultraman Noa #Ultraman Max #Ultraman Xenon #Ultraman Mebius #Hunter Knight Tsurugi #Ultraman Hikari #Ultraman Mebius (Phoenix Brave) #Ultraman Zero 2012's releases *Ultraman Saga (limited edition) *Ultraman Nexus (Junis blue) EX collection series *Ultraman (Type A) *Fake Ultraman *Robot Ultraseven *Ace Robot *Evil Tiga *Fake Ultraman Dyna *Terranoid *Kamila *Hudra *Darramb *Ultraman Gaia (V1) *Fake Ultraman Gaia *Fake Ultraman Agul *Ultraman Cosmos (Miracluna) *Chaos Ultraman Calamity *Techno Gear Ultraman Zero *Jean-Bot *Jean-Nine *Mirror Knight *Glenfire *Ultimate Zero Ultra Hero 500 Gallery Gaia v2.jpg Gaia sv.jpg Agul v1.jpg Agul v2.jpg Shopping receptions You can buy this figures with this online shopping sites. Or if you want to buy without shipping or anything, you can buy with this toy shops below: Online shopping *eBay: America - Australia *Hobby Link Japan: International *cstoys: International *Tokobagus: Indonesia *Offical Bandai Website: International *Plamoya: Japan Offline Shopping *Kidz Station: Indonesia *Toys Kingdom: Indonesia - Singapore *Toys City: Indonesia *Jusco: Malaysia *G-Fest: America *Ultraman Land: Japan *Toy Rush: Japan *M78 Stadium: Japan *Bandai Headquarters: Japan *Multi Toys : Indonesia Category:Toys Category:Sofubi figures Category:Ultraman Category:Page rewrite candidate